even angels fall
by izetta-chan
Summary: what happens when diedara's life take a total turn around? this story is now on hold for I am writing an actual book at the moment, sorry
1. Chapter 1

**Izetta-chan: I know I know I'm supposed to be working on my other deiXtobi story 'shhhh!' but I got this idea in my head and I didn't want to forget it and I have stupid writers block!! If you read that and have an idea plz tell me T.T and if you don't…read plz!! **

**Tobi: so what's going to happen in this story?**

**Izetta-chan: well it's placed in modern times and the "akatsuki" are in there 3****rd**** year of high school, Deidara just so happens to be the group whore, and his only friend is a red head Sasori, who ends up getting killed… the rest you can find out if you read!**

**Tobi: z Z z Z z Z z…**

**Izetta-chan: meani…**

**I do not own Naruto or any anime/manga thing on this planet hopefully I will someday but right now it's only a dream and a goal so for right now enjoy this fanfic**

**Rated m for: sex, cussing, sex, cussing, and more sex and more cussing…and rape…and sex…you get the point?**

**Oh and just so you know I suck ass at starting stories!!**

Deidara had a shitty life… his mom died of cancer when he was 2, he got into the wrong group at school, and people hated him.

He didn't know why people hated him, they just did. There was one person that didn't hate him and that was his best friend, Sasori. The first time he met Sasori was in a gas station near his house, he still remembers everything that happened.

_Flashback_

'Why do I have to be here, hmm?' Deidara thought looking at the snacks on the shelves. 'Oh yeah, to get away from my dad, hmm.' He continued to look and the bagged food, that would probably make anyone throw up it they ate too much, until he bummed into someone. "Gomenasai" he said bowing politely. "It's ok, I wasn't paying attention." An almost beautiful voice said. Deidara looked up to see a face that was just as beautiful as the voice. Deidara laughed a little and said, "My name's Deidara, what's yours, hmm?" he didn't know why he wanted to talk to this person it just felt like he wouldn't hate him. "Sasori." He answered with a smile. "I've never seen you in town before you new?" Deidara said knowing he couldn't miss the pale skin and bright red hair, he lived in a small town after all, and you could even walk across it in 20 minutes.

"Yeah I just moved here from Tokyo, I'm going to go to the local public school this year." He said rubbing the back of his head. "Wow Tokyo, this must be a big change." Deidara said pushing a hand threw his hair. "Yeah it's going to take some time to get used to it being so quiet at night." The red 

head laughed. "I'm going to the public school too maybe we can hang out, although I don't think you'll like my group, there kind of mean." Deidara said trying to act like he was kidding about his "friends" being mean. "Ok I got to go right now but I guess I'll see you in a few weeks for school." He said waving and leaving.

_End flashback_

School had been going for a week now and somehow Sasori was in his group of so called friends. Of Corse Sasori didn't know what they did to him and he wouldn't tell him ever for fear that they would try and kill him. Right now he was in the bathroom washing his hands, when Hidan walked in. "well, well, well what do we have here?" he said with a smirk. "Leave me alone Hidan I don't want to be late for class, hmm." He said trying to make him leave him alone. "What? That's no way to talk to the person that owns you, is it?" Hidan said coming up behind him. Deidara stiffened; he didn't want to deal with this right now. Hidan wrapped his arms around Deidara and said, "Now you're going to do exactly what I tell you to do." He said kissing Deidara's neck. "Now who owns your ass?" he asked putting his hands on Deidara's butt. Deidara didn't answer. In one swift move Deidara was pinned to the wall with Hidan's hand around his neck. "I said, 'who owns you.'" Hidan said tightening his grip around Deidara's neck. "y-you d-do." Deidara managed to choke up. "Good, now go to our usual stall." Hidan said letting go of Deidara. Deidara gave a gasp for air but did as he was told. He went to the last stall and put the toilet seat down like always. Hidan went into the stall and locked it behind him. Deidara sat on the toilet and gave Hidan his hands. Hidan took his hands and tied them to the usual bind's already in place on the wall of the stall. Hidan bent down and proceeded to remove Deidara's pants. After Deidara's pants and boxers were removed Hidan spoke. "Lift your legs up." He ordered Deidara hesitantly obeyed positioning his legs on either side of the stall. Hidan smirked at how well he had tamed his little uke. Hidan undid his own pants then put three fingers to Deidara's lips. "suck." He ordered. After Hidan's fingers were dripping with Deidara's saliva he moved them down to Deidara's entrance. Not even hesitating he shoved two of the three fingers in making Deidara cry out in pain. Hidan placed his free hand over Deidara's mouth to shut him up so no one would come in on them. "Man, your tight we should do this more often if you don't want it to hurt so badly." Hidan said teasingly. He began to move the two fingers in and out eventually adding the third. Deidara had tears running down his cheeks. Hidan finally hit the spot he was aiming for when he noticed Deidara struggle a little. He smirked and removed his fingers and positioned his erection at Deidara's entrance. With no warning he shoved into him and proceeded to rape him till he filled him up with his white cum. They stay there panting until Hidan zipped his pants up and left after he untied Deidara. Deidara sat there black tears that had mixed with his eyeliner running down his cheek until he got up and put his pants on. He left the stall and went to clean his face. He had one cheek clean when he heard the door open. He looked to see if it was Hidan or worse any other akatsuki members. That was there name, the great akatsuki. They ran the school and got whatever they wanted. It was a member of the akatsuki but not someone he feared. "Hey Deidara, you weren't in class… what's wrong?" Sasori asked seeing the black tears on Deidara's cheek. "It's nothing I just sneezed; my eyes get watery when I sneeze, hmm." He said _trying_ to make up and excuse. 'That was lame.' he thought to himself. "Yeah right, no one's eye's water that much when they sneeze!" Sasori yelled knowing something was wrong. "Was someone calling you a girl again? I'll go beat them up if you want!" he said trying to comfort his best friend. 

"No, no one called me a girl, hmm." Deidara said. "Tell me what happened!" Sasori demanded. 'He's not going to give up.' Deidara thought. "Hi-" he tried to say the name. "Come on just tell me." Sasori persisted making sure Deidara saw he was impatient. "Hi-Hidan r-raped me...hmm" Deidara finally managed to spit out. "What? No he couldn't have he's our friend." Sasori said amazed. "So you don't believe me, hmm?" Deidara asked looking at Sasori with pleading eyes. "No I believe you I just don't understand why he would do that. Do the other akatsuki member's know?" Sasori asked still surprised. "Ha, of cores they do they've all raped me one time or another, hmm." Deidara said continuing to wipe off the tears. "What? Why?" Sasori said almost amazed. "Because, I'm the "akatsuki whore", hmm" he said putting his fingers up in the "" way. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped." Sasori said grabbing hold of Deidara. "No you couldn't have! They would have ganged up on you and you would have been put threw everything I have been put through!" Deidara said more black tears running down his cheek. It was silent till the bell rang. "I have to go." Sasori said turning and leaving. "Bye…hmm" Deidara said after he was already gone. Deidara finished cleaning himself up and went home.

"I'm home!" Deidara said not really expecting someone to be there. "You were skipping class again." He heard a voice say that belonged to his dad. "Yeah…hmm" Deidara answered. "Why?" the voice was stern and frightening. "I don't know, hmm." He answered flashes of Hidan raping him popping into his head. "I want you to get an education! I don't want you to end up on the streets or worse!" his dad yelled. "Ok, I won't skip class again, hmm." Deidara said smiling. "What's that on your neck?" his dad asked. "It's nothing, hmm. Can I go to the gas station to get some food?" Deidara asked trying to get out of the situation. "Yeah, sure." His dad said rubbing his head. Deidara left leavening his troubled dad standing in the living room. 'What am I going to do with him?'

_**With Sasori**_

'I can't believe they would do that to him…I should try and get them to stop.' Sasori thought as he wandered the halls of the gas station, where he had met Deidara for the first time. He heard the bell of the door opening and turned to see if it was Deidara. It wasn't. Instead it was a man with a gun ordering the person at the counter to give him the money. The person began to put the money into the bag the burglar had given him. 'I can't let him get away with this.' Sasori thought. He crept quietly behind the man in a black ski mask and went to attack from behind. Unfortunately for Sasori, the man saw his reflection in the glass case in front of him and turned around and shot him point blank in the chest. Before Sasori saw black he turned his head and looked out the door to see Deidara standing there seeing his best friend being killed.

**Izetta-chan: I think not too shabby for me being bad at writing beginnings what do you think?? R&R plz!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Izetta-chan: did you guys like that?? I hope!! And I hope this one is just as good!!**

**Tobi: I was bored.**

**Izetta-chan: shut up baka u don't even read them!**

**Tobi: tee hee**

**Izetta-chan: ok well this one tobi's going to be in it!**

**Tobi: I am?**

**Izetta-chan: no! The real Tobi! Tobi the good boy!**

It had been a week since Sasori's death and Deidara has not gone to school, hell, he did not even get out of bed. He slept most of the time only wakening up when his dad came in and gave him food.(which he didn't eat) "ring, ring, ring!" his telephone shouted at him giving him a head ach. "Mushi mushi, hmm." He answered to phone sleepily. "Where are you, motherfucker? You have not been in school and most of the guys are restless! You better have your ass here tomorrow or were going to come to your house and fuck you senseless!" Hidan yelled hanging up the phone when he was done. 'Guess I'm going to school tomorrow, hmm.' Deidara thought getting out of bed to take a shower.

"Hey guys, hmm." Deidara said depressed. "Hey bitch where have you been?" Kakuzu said putting an arm around him. "Around, hmm." Deidara said not caring that he was going to get fucked in the very soon upcoming hour.

"Well we're glad you came today we have a new member." Pain said after he stopped kissing his girlfriend Konan. "What do you mean?" Deidara said almost yelling. "Well Itachi's cousin is coming to this school and Itachi was wandering if he could hang with us so I said ok." Pain said then returned to kissing Konan.

"So what, you're going to replace Sasori just like that, hmm?" Deidara said his voice a little louder.

"Were not replacing him we just so happen to have a new member, who knows he could be a good friend for you." Pain said getting a little aggravated that he had to stop his make out section every couple of seconds. "he's a little weird in the head, but I thought 'hey we have a cross dresser, a half blind guy, someone who looks like a fish, someone that has a split personality, someone who like's pain, and someone _way_ older then they look, what will it hurt to have someone who's overly hyper all the time.'" He said now messing with Konan's hair. "Fine, hmm!" Deidara said stomping off.

He headed into the school building to his first class. On his way into the classroom, he ran into someone wearing a bright orange and black mask, a black hoody with the hood up, and an orange scarf.

"Gomenasai!" the boy said. "It's ok I wasn't paying attention!" Deidara yelled still mad. "Are you ok?" his voice a little childish. "Yeah my life is fucking perfect!" Deidara said storming off. 'That was weird…' the boy in the orange mask thought looking after the blonde-haired person.

It was lunchtime and Deidara went to their usual spot near the windows. Pain, Konan, Zetsu, and Kisame were already there.

"Hey guys, hmm." He greeted them. "Hey dei-chan have you met Tobi yet?" Kisame asked. "Who, hmm?" Deidara asked almost forgetting about the "new member" "Tobi, Itachi's cousin." Kisame said as if Deidara was stupid. "Oh! No…hmm" Deidara answered getting depressed over the thought they were replacing his best friend so easily.

"Hey guys!" Deidara heard a somewhat familiar voice behind him. He turned to see where he had heard that voice but all he saw was orange and black. "You!" Deidara jumped up from his seat pointing at the boy he had ran into earlier this morning. "Ano…me?" the boy answered confused.

"So you have met?" Kisame said smiling. "He ran into me in the hall way, hmm." Deidara said crossing his arms. "I thought sempai ran into Tobi." Tobi said confused. "Whatever, hmm." Deidara said noticing Itachi behind Tobi.

They sat down and started eating soon Hidan and Kakuzu came and sat next to them. "Hey, I got an offer from one of my employers." Kakuzu said. He was always finding strange ways to make money.

"What is it this time?" pain asked. "They were thinking of an AV. (1)" Kakuzu said. At this Deidara grimaced. He had done his share of AV with them and it was not fun. "Well I won't be in it neither will Konan, but you guys can take Deidara and have fun." Pain said getting up and leaving along with Konan.

"So blondi I expect you to be at my house around… 8:00. Don't be late or else." Kakuzu threatened. "What is AV?" Tobi asked. "It's nothing; your mind is too innocent to know." Itachi said patting Tobi's head. "Because Tobi's a good boy?" Tobi asked childishly. "Ah…sure." Itachi said leaving.

The rest of the school day went by fast to Deidara's dismay. Hidan and Kakuzu fucked him into a few toilets like always.

Soon he found himself at home with his dad in front of him. "You missed three classes today." His dad said mincing (did I use that right?). "Sorry…hmm" Deidara answered not wanting to tell his dad that it was not his fault. "I think it's those friends of yours you shouldn't hang out with them." His dad said judgingly. Deidara's hart skipped if he didn't hang with them it would only get worse, not only would they be fucking him but everyone else that needed a release.

"It's ok dad I'll try my hardest to not miss class, hmm." Deidara said going to his room. "Um… can I go to a friend's house tonight? There having a sleep over, hmm." Deidara asked before going into his room.

"Ah, what day is it?"

"Friday, hmm."

"Ok but don't get into trouble."

"Ok dad I won't, hmm…"

Deidara went into his room and did his homework before he had to leave. Again, to his dismay, the time went by faster then he liked.

"Hey, the bitch is here!" Kisame yelled to the rest of his friends. They heard a knock on the door and stopped what they were doing.

**Izetta-chan: gome! Gome! Gome! –Bows- I so sorry It so long to get this out I had it done I just had to do some corrections! And I've been really busy with school and I like to read more then write so I get distracted easily! So sorry plz forgive me! Anyway I put this as a cliff hanger because I didn't know how to have them answer the door or whatever but I'll start the next one with Deidara getting his brains fucked out.**

**Tobi: (1) AV stands for adult video so there making a rape porn… dude Izetta-baa baa what are you teaching these kids? **

**Izetta-baa baa (apparently): when did I become Izetta-baa baa? –Anger mark-**

**Tobi: when you started writing porn.**

**Izetta-chan: well people enjoy what I write (I hope) and I'm not an old hag so don't call me baa baa!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Izetta-chan: I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry!!! Everyone this has taken soooooo long and I'm sure you're all pissed off at me so I'm just going to start the story.**

**Anthiea: Btw Tobi moved away so I'll be taking his place. Please take care of me!**

**Izetta-chan: on with the story!!**

Deidara walked into the room filled with his "friends", "hey guys, hmmm" he said putting his bag down next to the couch. "hey Deidara, so we're doing an S&M video so go put this on and take out your pony tail." Kakuzu said getting into business mode. Kakuzu was never in the movie he was always the director. Deidara grabbed the paper bag from Kakuzu's hands and headed to the restroom to change. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Itachi and the new kid, Tobi along with a younger boy that looked similar to Itachi. 'That's odd, Itachi never comes.' Deidara thought closing the door to the bathroom.

Deidara sat the bag on the bathroom counter and began to dig out the sordid outfit. He pulled out a black maids outfit that was too short. The material looked cheap just how Kakuzu liked it, after all, he wouldn't spend his good money on something that would be ripped to shreds.

He quickly put the maids outfit on and tore the ponytail holder out of his hair while brushing it out with his fingers. He looked in the mirror, he really did look like a woman, no wonder they liked to fuck him so much. Deidara sighed and left the room to face torture and molestation.

"Why is he here, hmmm? And who is that?" Deidara asked pointing at Tobi then to the younger boy. Itachi stood up to answerer. "Tobi wanted to come and this is my younger brother Sasuke, he heard Tobi and I talking and wanted to come too." He said pointing to the boy named Sasuke who was now standing close to Itachi. "Will they also be in the video, hmm?" Deidara asked. Itachi had an angered look on his face. "No! Sasuke just came to see what we do!" Itachi said with an angered voice.

"Ahh~ Sempai? Why are you wearing that?" Deidara heard tobi's voice from behind him. Deidara turned to look at Tobi and spotted a blush where he could see his face. (Btw Tobi is wearing a mask like Kakashi and has a hood to cover the top of his face so only his nose shows) "What do you mean? We're making S&M porn." Deidara said to Tobi as if he was stupid walking off to talk to Kakuzu.

"Kakuzu so who is going to fuck me?" Deidara said coolly, he had to keep his cool in front of these people or else he would be eaten alive. Kakuzu bit his lip before answering, "Hidan." He said staring past Deidara, his voice sounding almost weak. "He's here? I haven't heard him at all." Deidara said looking around for Hidan. Hidan was usually the first person to grope him when he entered the room and that hadn't happened yet. "Ah, yeah he's over there," Kakuzu said pointing in the direction, he was staring at. "The only ones who didn't come are konan, pain, and Zetsu."

Deidara looked in the direction of Kakuzu's stare to see Hidan in the corner staring off into space.

**Izetta-chan: yes I know it is really short but at least I updated!!**

**Anthiea: yeah you guys, she could have been like, 'oh I don't care anymore I'll abandon this story' but she didn't so now you have a taste of what's to come.**

**Izetta-chan: Anyway, I hope you enjoy this because I worked semi-hard on it and if anyone is willing to help me write this story, you can e-mail me at Izetta_ **

**Anthiea: or if you don't like to e-mail you can message her on her youtube account: .com/user/yaoistation**

**Izetta-chan: Yeah sadly, Anthiea doesn't help me write story's she just sits there and reads while I write…**

**Anthiea: she needs help! Because I have no skills at writeing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Izetta-chan: so people have been telling me to update so I'm going to try to finish this story so you people can find out what's all going to happen.**

**Anthiea: she wanted to write more last time but we ran out of time so here is the rest of it.**

**Izetta-chan: like I said at the end of the last chapter if you want to help me write this story please e-mail me at Izetta_holland hotmail**

**Anthiea: enjoy the story!!**

"Hidan…Hidan? HIDAN! HMMM!" Hidan jumped from the surprise of Deidara's yell. "wha-?" Hidan looked around confused. "What do you mean 'wha?' are you ready?" Deidara said with a pissed off face. "Ready for what?" Hidan said still confused. "For the video, hmmm!" Deidara said putting his hand on his hip. "Oh right, I'll be right there I'm going to use the restroom first" Hidan said getting up and heading towards the restroom. "Ok, hmmm…" something's odd about him today… Deidara thought sitting down on the couch.

Hidan shut the door to the restroom and leaned his back against the door. "What am I doing?" he whispered to himself. He leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling while he slid down the door to sit on the ground. "I have to fucking pull myself together or else Kakuzu will—" he paused midsentence. Kakuzu… the things he said earlier… where they true? Hidan thought closing his eyes while thinking of that afternoon.

_Flashback_

_Hidan had gone home with Kakuzu to help him set up for the night's party. It was like any other day. They stopped at the convenient store to grab a snake to eat before heading to Kakuzu's house; Kakuzu bought the cheapest thing they had. When they got to Kakuzu's house, they sat down on the couch to watch some TV like always; but then Kakuzu started to act weird._

"_h-hey Hidan…?" Kakuzu asked not turning his head to face Hidan his voice sounded dry and horse. Hidan looked at Kakuzu like he was nuts turning the TV to mute, Kakuzu never liked it on when he was trying to speak. "Yeah?" Hidan said confused. "If someone l-liked you, you would want them to say something… right?" Kakuzu said sweat pouring from his brow. "Hmm, I guess. I don't really like when people keep stuff in like that, they should just say what they want. That's why you're my friend, you don't care what anyone thinks." Hidan said smiling. Kakuzu laughed uneasily "then if you knew that person really well and they said they liked you, would it ruin your friendship?" Kakuzu said now looking Hidan in the eyes. "Ahh? Stop asking so many fucking questions!" Hidan said turning the TV off mute. _

_Kakuzu sat in silence for a moment just listening to the sound of the TV and the sound of Hidan's laughs and curses as he watched the TV. Then in a swift movement, Hidan was pinned to the couch with Kakuzu above him. Hidan's eye's where wide with shock, his laughter cut off from surprise. "w-what the fuck Kakuzu?" Hidan said. "Hidan I just-I just can't take it anymore!" Kakuzu said closing his eye's tightly. "I can't take it! I-I love you!" Kakuzu yelled at him. Hidan sat there in silence; he couldn't hear anything. He couldn't hear the sound of the comedy on the television, he couldn't hear the sound of the washer that was washing his and Kakuzu's school clothes, he couldn't even hear the annoying air conditioner that always made the loudest noise, all he could hear was the loud thumping of his heart. 'ba-dump ba-dump ba-dump!' the sound yelled in his ear. _

_Kakuzu let go of his grip on Hidan's wrists and just sat there on top of Hidan in silence. 'Ba-dump… ba-dump……ba-dump……' Hidan's heart finally calmed down and the sound of the TV, washer, and the annoying air conditioner finally made contact with his ears. The rest of the afternoon was dealt with awkward silence, and then the afternoon carried on to the evening when Kisame had rung the doorbell. _

Hidan sat there in the bathroom staring at the ceiling. He finally got up and made his way out of the bathroom. "Ok I'm ready motherfuckers," Hidan said only glancing at Kakuzu. Kakuzu was looking straight at him, "then let's begin." He said looking straight into Hidan's eyes.

**Anthiea: Wow that was intense…**

**Izetta-chan: ….yep…**

**Anthiea: so… where's the tobiXdeidara?**

**Izetta-chan: that's in the next chapter, I'm also thinking about putting some itachiXsasuke in there so you people tell me what you think!**

**Anthiea: I really like how this story is going! ^_^**

**Izetta-chan: thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Izetta-chan: so I've been delaying this chapter for about a year now…**

**Anthiea: and why is that?**

**Izetta-chan: because… everybody… I, Izetta-chan, am really bad at writing lemons!**

**Anthiea: *gasp* oh no!**

**Izetta-chan: but never fear! I will try my best so please try not to hate so hard! I hope that it won't turn out too bad… I'll try to keep it slight until I get someone to help me write it.**

**Anthiea: please enjoy the story! **

**WARNING: HINTS OF INCEST**

It hurts! Deidara thought as Hidan's cock slammed inside of him. He was tied up and couldn't move. He hated these things the most. The thought that in a few months' men would be jacking off to this video getting pleasure from seeing his pain, it made him sick! The only thing that kept his mind off this was watching the people around him.

He first spotted Kisame the one who was always behind the camera. He had an evil grin upon his face making Deidara's stomach do flips, so he switched his gazed to Kakuzu. He was yelling commands with an authoritative voice, but his face looked pained and somewhat weak. He had been acting strange since he got there. He watched Kakuzu for a while before he switched his eyes to Itachi's younger brother.

A blush covered his face as he watched Hidan fuck Deidara. Deidara glanced at his groin to see and erection. Typical, a young boy like him of course wouldn't be able to control his hormones. Itachi sat next to Sasuke, his face also carried a slight blush but he wasn't looking at Hidan fucking Deidara his eyesight was facing his younger brother. Deidara studied Itachi's face as Itachi studied Sasuke's body. Something is going on with him, Deidara thought before facing his gaze at Hidan.

Hidan's face was full of confusion, he looked as if he was enjoying this as much as Deidara was, and on a scale of one to ten, Deidara's enjoyment level was at zero. He glanced around the room to search for Tobi but he couldn't find him. "CUT!" Deidara heard Kakuzu's voice all of a sudden. Hidan stopped all of a sudden and pulled out of Deidara. He glared at the ground before asking, "What's wrong?" his voice sounded angry and confused. "You don't look like you're into it at all!" Kakuzu said angrily. "And who's fault do you think that is?!" Hidan yelled before grabbing his coat and running out the front door slamming it behind him.

It was silent in the room for a while before Itachi finally spoke, "come on Sasuke we have to get home before it's too late." He said this while picking up his and Sasuke's bag. "Ok…" Sasuke said following Itachi out the door. Deidara looked around the room the only ones left were Kakuzu, Kisame, and himself. "Deidara you can go home now…" Kakuzu said looking at the ground. Deidara helped Kisame pick up all of the equipment before leaving.

"Bye Kisame see you later, hmmm." Deidara said waving as Kisame walked the other direction. Deidara started to walk in the direction of the park, that's where he was going to sleep that night sense he told his dad it was a sleepover. He was almost to the park when he had the feeling someone was following him. He looked past his shoulder but didn't see any one so he continued to walk. He caught sight of the park up ahead and was going to break out into a slight jog when, "Why do you let them do that to you?" said a voice, scaring Deidara. Deidara gave a yelp of surprise before turning around to see it was Tobi.

"Jeez Tobi, don't scare me like that!" Deidara said angrily in a hushed yell. "Sorry," Tobi said scratching the back of his head. "What do you want?" Deidara asked looking annoyed. "I wanted to know why you let them do that to you." Tobi said bluntly. Deidara sighed, who did this guy think he was? "Did it look like I had a choice?" he asked turning to start walking again. "You could have fought back." Tobi said jogging to catch up with Deidara. "Yeah right, I wouldn't stand a chance, besides I've already tried so why don't you mind your own business?" Deidara said increasing his speed. Tobi increased his speed to match Deidara's "It isn't" Tobi said looking at Deidara. Deidara found a bench that was suitable for sleeping and sat his bag down on the end as a pillow. He laid down and shut his eyes while trying to get comfortable, and Tobi stood above Deidara looking down at him. Deidara ignored him until he couldn't stand it any longer. "What!?" Deidara finally yelled. Tobi was silent for a moment before answering, "Do you want to sleep at my place?" he asked tilting his head to the side. "And why would I want to do that?" Deidara answered with a glare. "Well I don't know, maybe because it's cold out and a couch would be more comfortable then a bench?" Tobi said lifting his finger to scratch his head.

Deidara stayed silent and glared at him as he thought it over before finally agreeing to go with him.

They reached Tobi's apartment at about one in the morning. Deidara was tired and quickly laid out on the couch without even asking Tobi. Tobi stood in the kitchen waiting for the tea he was making to be finished, he stood staring at Deidara while he tried to sleep. Deidara's face was calm and for the first time that Tobi had seen, didn't have any creases on his brow from anger. "Do you want some tea? It's earl gray (sp?)" Tobi asked Deidara after he heard the teapot scream. "Ahh, hmm" Deidara agreed his eyes still closed.

Deidara heard Tobi pour the tea and set the cut on the coffee table next to the couch. It felt as if it was silent and unmoving in the room for what seemed like ages to Deidara. He was about to open his eyes to see if Tobi was still standing there when all of a sudden he felt warmth cover his body. Deidara's eyes shot open in surprise, he looked down to see Tobi hugging him. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" Deidara almost yelled. "What does it look like?"

**Izetta-chan: finally some TobiXDeidara. Sorry the lemon was so bad…**

**Anthiea: It's ok at least this was a longer chapter then the last two.**

**Izetta-chan: true, but still…**

**Anthiea: Izetta-chan needs help writing this story please message her or leave a comment to ask for help!**

**Izetta-chan: I mainly just need help writing the lemons, so if you are good at writing lemons but don't like to write stories please leave a comment.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Izetta-chan: so I re-read the last chapter and I thought, 'why do people like my writing I make so many mistakes?' but then Anthiea came over and said she wanted to see what happens next and it made me happy.**

**Anthiea: yep you guys don't know this but when Izetta-chan gets sad about mistakes she stops writing (that's why I'm here) if you see her other stories she's only finished 2. One of them was a one-shot though.**

**Izetta-chan: a really crappy one-shot.**

**Anthiea: shut up.**

**Izetta-chan: hai…**

"Get off me, hmmm!" Deidara said as he pushed Tobi off him. It made him angry. The way Tobi was holding him reminded him so much of Sasori. The thought that someone else could hold him like Sasori used too; it made him sick! He couldn't replace Sasori! "What's wrong?" Tobi said rubbing his backside from the fall. "You can't replace him! No one can!" Deidara started to yell holding his head. "What? Who?" Tobi asked confused. All he was trying to do was give Deidara a shoulder to lean on, give him someone he can trust.

Deidara continued to yell and scream, "Calm down! You'll wake the neighbors Senpai!" Tobi said in panic. He put a hand on Deidara's shoulder to try to stop his shaking. It worked somewhat so he left it there until Deidara had stopped shaking; he had fallen asleep. Tobi got a blanket and laid it on Deidara so he wouldn't get cold during the night. Something happened to him, Tobi thought as he lay down in his bed to sleep, something that should have never happened.

Deidara woke with a start, jolting up from the couch. "Where am I, hmmm?" he said aloud. Oh that's right I'm at Tobi's. Deidara thought as he rubbed his head. He looked over to the coffee table to see a note for him.

_Deidara-senpai,_

_I had to go out, but you can help yourself to anything you can find. I'll be back later tonight so don't wait up for me if you have somewhere to be. ^_^_

_From Tobi, the good boy!_

The note had a little picture of Tobi at the bottom that he had drawn. Deidara sat the note down on the table and went to the kitchen to see what he could find. He looked in the fridge to find an orange and a piece of cheese. "Well this is filling." Deidara said aloud. He looked in the cupboards to find nothing. "Guess I'm eating out today." He said before leaving the apartment.

He went to get some food at the local diner before heading somewhere he hadn't been in a long time.

"Hello?" Sasori's grandmother answered the door. "Deidara!" she said surprised when she saw his face. "Hi, hmmm." Deidara said waving shyly. "Can we talk?" Sasori's grandmother stood there in shock for a moment before waving for him to come in. Sasori's grandmother motioned him to sit down and he did, he looked at her and went right to the point, "did they catch him?" he said looking her straight in the eyes. The woman's eyes went to the ground with a depressed look. She knew whom he was talking about right away. "No…" she said sadly. She expected Deidara to be shouting with anger, but when she only heard him take a big breath she looked up.

His head was leaned against the couch his eyes closed; he looked as if he was trying to calm himself. She was surprised for a moment. He isn't the kid that needs anger management anymore, she thought with a slight smile.

Deidara stayed and talked to Sasori's grandmother for a while before heading home. Sasori's grandmother waved as he went down the street, "I'm glad he's finally over it." She said while shutting the door.

Deidara felt…happy; in a sick, homicidal way. This was perfect; the cops hadn't caught the guy who killed his best friend, that left it up to him to get revenge. He had thought about this every day, he had planed everything out so he wouldn't get ahead of himself. First things first, he thought as he walked into his house, he and Sasori had only lived a couple blocks away. He went into his room and dug out the shoebox under his bed. He opened it and looked inside, it was full of money; he and Sasori were saving up so they could get a place together somewhere far away from this place.

He gazed at the box in silence thinking back on the times when Sasori would come over to put some money in the box to add to their savings. They could have gotten out of this place in a few months at the rate they were going. He snapped himself out of it and began to put the money into a neat pile so it would all fit into his wallet.

After he finished, he went down to the kitchen to find a phonebook. When he did, he flipped to the 'D's in the business section to find the word detective. He had to find someone who was more skilled than he to track down this person was, he knew he couldn't do it by himself. He dialed the number of the detective that had the best looking add and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?" a malice like voice answered, it was a man and he sounded almost greasy. "Hello, I heard you were the best detective around." Deidara said lying through his teeth. He could almost hear the man grin an ugly smirk. "You heard correctly."

**Izetta-chan: so what do you think?**

**Anthiea: the story is sounding really good I can't wait till next chapter!**

**Izetta-chan: so this person called ML commented on the last chapter and said they would write my lemons… only problem is I can't seem to contact them sooo ML please try contacting me by going to my account and messaging me from there…**

**Anthiea: also Izetta-chan needs a beta-reader because as you can probably tell her stories need some editing. So if you want to beta this story please message her from her account!**

**IF YOU ARE ML PLEASE READ ABOVE!!!**


End file.
